The Swedish Chef
The Swedish Chef was performed on The Muppet Show by Jim Henson, with Frank Oz performing the character's hands. Richard Hunt performed his hands in The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence. He first appeared in The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence in 1975, with Chinese subtitles. The Swedish Chef was put in charge of running the film projector in The Muppet Movie and MuppetVision 3-D. The Swedish Chef was in charge of preparing the Christmas turkey in A Muppet Family Christmas. The Swedish Chef had his own cereal, Croonchy Stars, in 1988. The Swedish Chef appeared regularly on Donna's Day starting in the second season. His name in Swedish is "Svenske kocken". In Episode 316, Danny Kaye revealed that the Swedish Chef's first name was Tom. However, this information may be considered to be apocryphal. Casting History * Jim Henson - from The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence (1975) to The Muppets at Walt Disney World (1990) * Bill Barretta - from Muppet Treasure Island (1996) to Present * David Rudman - The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992) * Dave Goelz - Muppets From Space (1999) Sketch Listing *'Meatballs' :The Swedish Chef prepares meatballs, which turn out to be rubber. (seen in Episode 102: Connie Stevens) *'Flapjacks' :The Chef gets pancakes stuck on the ceiling. (seen in Episode 105: Rita Moreno) *'Spaghetti' :The spaghetti comes to life and attacks The Swedish Chef. (seen in Episode 111: Lena Horne) *'Doughnuts' : The Swedish Chef shoots a hole through a cookie to make a doughnut. (seen in Episode 114: Sandy Duncan, as well as the Playhouse Video: Muppet Treasures and The Muppet Show Book) *'Spicy Sauce' :The Swedish Chef's sauce is so spicy that his hat flies off, giving us a rare glimpse at what the chef looks like without his hat (though he quickly looks up and faints, so we don't get a good look at it). (seen in Episode 115: Candice Bergen and also in the Playhouse Video: Muppet Moments) *'Japanese Cake' :The Chef attacks his talking Japanese cake. (seen in Episode 120: Valerie Harper) *'Fishie Chowder' :The Swedish Chef attempts to make fish chowder using a live fish. (seen Episode 201: Don Knotts) *'Salad, Brussells Sprouts, and Coconut' (Part One) :The Swedish Chef shoots a lettuce and brussells sprout with a gun and makes it become a salad and brussells sprouts. (seen Episode 205: Judy Collins) *'Salad, Brussells Sprouts, and Coconut' (Part Two) :The Swedish Chef tries to shoot a coconut, but instead shoots a rubber chicken and gets hit by a coconut. (seen Episode 205: Judy Collins) *'Lobsters' :The Swedish Chef prepares a lobster and gets attacked by a group of lobster banditos. (seen in Episode 209: Madeline Kahn, and also included in The Muppet Show Book and the Playhouse Video: The Muppet Revue). *'Chicken Egg' :The Swedish Chef prepares a chicken egg, but his chicken lays a bomb. (seen in Episode 212: Bernadette Peters). *'Ping Pong Ball Eggs' :The Swedish Chef prepares "egg der chef", but his chicken only lays ping pong balls.(seen in Episode 214: Elton John) *'Frog Legs' :Since Kermit rushes The Swedish Chef onstage (when he's not ready), the Chef takes Robin and prepares frog legs. (seen in Episode 215: Lou Rawls) *'Salad' :The Swedish Chef makes a salad while Cleo Laine sings You're Just in Love. (from Episode 216: Cleo Laine) *'Chocolate Moose' :Mickey Moose helps the Chef make chocolate mousse. (seen in Episode 220: Petula Clark as well as It's The Muppets: Meet the Muppets) *'Pressed Duck' :The Swedish Chef tries to use the iron to press Ronald Duck who grabs it and then drops it on him and flies away. (seen in Episode 221: Bob Hope) *'Chicken In The Basket' :The Swedish Chef throws a chicken through a basketball hoop. (seen in Episode 311: Raquel Welch as well as the Playhouse Video: The Muppet Revue and It's The Muppets: More Muppets, Please!) *'The Chef and His Uncle' :The Swedish Chef is joined by his uncle (played by Danny Kaye), and they make a turkey. (seen in Episode 316: Danny Kaye) *'Squirrel Stew' :The Chef is out in the woods trying to make squirrel stew. (seen in Episode 401: John Denver) *'Spring Chickens' :The Chef makes spring chickens. (seen in Episode 512: Melissa Manchester) (Note: This is the only Swedish Chef sketch where The Announcer introduces the act.) *'Champagne' :The Chef goes flying when he pops a bottle of champagne. (seen in Episode 523: Linda Ronstadt) Swedish Chef Swedish Chef Swedish Chef